


hey there aliens. it's me, ya boy, keith

by bluegoodness



Series: klance drabbles 😌 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegoodness/pseuds/bluegoodness
Summary: Lance glances outside again and winces in sympathy. Keith commutes to campus on a freakin’ motorcycle so he of all people shouldn’t be on the road. Lance wants to type is something along the lines of um, you’re always welcome to come over??? but instead (with great restraint) he types out something chill.  Because he’s a chill guy and he can be chill with Keith..a series of random self-made prompts to celebrate keith/klancetober! part 1 is a compilation of all the stories that will be a part of the series.





	1. come on closer

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to follow the series in order to be updated for keith/klancetober! **update**: i'll be adding this even past october lmao
> 
> kudos and comments are really appreciated!! if you like these stories, please consider sharing them on social media!
> 
> and feel free to follow/message me on [tumblr](http:azaraven.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/bluegoodness1) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/blue.goodness/) 😌

He is thirty minutes into his Comparative Public Policy and Administration lecture when Mother Nature feels the need to inform everyone in the building that she was not happy. The wind whistled loudly outside and though the lights didn’t flicker in the classroom, it may as well have with how the class’s attention was peeled to the windows. Now Lance doesn’t flinch when he hears a slow roll of thunder, but goosebumps may prickle his skin. The rain was coming down _hard_. He takes a long look at the tree branches being flung back and forth and then looks down at his thin blue windbreaker and jeans and he sinks lower in his seat. _Fuck_, he thinks, grabbing his backpack from underneath his chair. He really needs to start looking at the weather app ahead of time.

After a quick glance at the professor to ensure she’s not in his vicinity, he pulls out his phone to look for some alternative options. Because walking home in this weather can’t be it. He’s browsing Uber and Lyft for average prices (and, honestly, Lyft can suck his ass for these surge prices) when he gets a message from Keith.

**prince zuko** 🔥 😩

_>hey, are you at your place rn?_

If only.

>nah in lecture. Should be over in an hour but hunk should be around

> did you need something? Also, shouldn’t you be in lecture too??

**prince zuko** 🔥 😩

> _Professor let us out early __🤟__🏼_

Lance glances at his professor, who looks like she has zero intentions to let them out. He glances around the room and yup, only half the class is present. Those who did muster up the strength to show up are barely paying attention. Because, like him, they’re thinking about home and food and warmth.

> _is it cool if I come over? I don’t really want to ride in this rain_

Lance glances outside again and winces in sympathy. Keith commutes to campus on a freakin’ motorcycle so he of all people shouldn’t be on the road. Lance wants to type is something along the lines of _um, you’re always welcome to come over???_ but instead (with great restraint) he types out something chill. Because he’s a chill guy and he can be chill with Keith.

>yeah 

Nailed it.

**prince zuko** 🔥😩

>_thanks __😁_

>of course buddy!! 

It’s twenty minutes left before the lecture is over when Lance’s phone lights up with a new message.

**prince zuko** 🔥😩

>_also…is it okay if I take a nap? _

_> slept like shit last night and I had to wake up for my 7:30am _

He blinks at his phone and swallows thickly at the immediate image of a sleepy Keith. The image does things to his weak heart and he exhales, shaking his head at himself. _You’re killing me, Keith_. Note to self: don’t catch feelings for one of your closest friends. With the highest degree of chill, Lance types out:

>yeah go for it.

>you can borrow some clothes if you wanna change 

Keith likes his message and so, Lance tucks his phone away, forcing himself to pay to the remainder of the lecture.

❖

Lance ends up walking because the guilt of spending $10 on an Uber or Lyft, which could buy him lunch the next day, just wasn’t worth it. So, he hauls ass to his apartment, hoodie pulled over his head and his backpack pulled to his chest and within ten minutes he’s at his apartment, chest heaving and soaked from head to toe.

The living room is dark and quiet when he opens the main door and as he steps out of his shoes, he notices Keith’s black Vans by the door. He makes his way to his bedroom and tries to quietly open the door but Keith’s bat-like ears pick up on it anyway. He’s such a light sleeper it’s ridiculous.

“Lance?" 

Lance takes in the sight of Keith curled up in his bed looking like a vision straight from Lance’s embarrassing daydreams.

“Hey,” Lance says quietly, shrugging off his backpack. “Don’t you look cozy.”

“It’s freezing out there,” Keith mumbles sleepily, Lance’s navy-blue hoodie pulled slightly over his mouth, the fabric slightly muffling his voice. His dark hair was falling into his eyes and Lance was ninety percent positive Keith was wearing a beanie underneath the hood as well. Lance catches sight of Keith’s dark red motorcycle jacket on the back of Lance’s desk chair and he can’t imagine that keeping a guy warm in this sort of weather 

For a guy that built up this image of being _so_ tough with his mullet and refusal to wear bright colors, and intense passion for kickboxing and riding a motorcycle, he also was a sort of a baby when it comes to the cold 

"Besides, you said I could borrow clothes.” _You can always wear my clothes_, he thinks like the sucker he is. 

Lance spares him an amused side-eye as he walks over to his dresser. “I did.” He tries to keep his voice hushed because a part of him knows like Keith is still hazy with sleep. Having a 7:30 morning class is rough, poor guy. _“_I’d rather you wear my clothes than freeze.”

“And your apartment was closer.” Keith continues, ignoring Lance altogether. Does he think that Lance has an issue with him being over? Weirdo. As if he would be annoyed about walking into his bedroom and seeing his potential future boyfriend in his bed.

He begins to slip out of his wet jeans. He probably should take a shower, but he promises himself he will take one later that night. Plus, he’s tired and Keith is right there looking cozy and warm and honestly, Lance just wants to be near those good vibes. Keith is quiet as Lance changes and when Lance glances back, pulling his dark green sweatpants over his hips, Keith’s eyes are half-lidded with sleepiness. Still, Lance can detect his slight wariness as if he was worried he actually was intruding on Lance. They’re friends. They’ve been friends for the past two years and really good friends for the past year. And though they’re seven months away from graduation, Keith still gets weird about certain things. 

“You’re always welcome to come over, man.” Turns out he has no restraint in the face of a shy Keith. “Don’t trip.”

“Yeah,” Keith replies softly, a small, happy smile tugging at his mouth, “okay.” _Lord give me strength._

Keith’s face is turned to him now and with the hoodie no longer pulled over his mouth, Lance notices Keith’s cheeks are flushed with warmth. Guess all of the blankets are doing some good for him. And honestly, thank God. Lance really doesn’t feel like setting Keith on fire in order to keep his reptilian body warm 

Lance nudges him. “C’mon, go back to sleep.”

“Hm.”

❖

Lance doesn’t sleep because his brain won’t let him rest with the knowledge that Keith is in bed with him. So, instead, he’s on his phone, scrolling through Twitter when Keith’s foot nudges Lance’s leg.

“Lance.”

Another nudge.

“Lance, I'm cold."

Lance looks up from his phone and slowly turns his head to him, eyes wide with incredulity. _How_. “What?” Keith blinks innocently at him as if he’s not in a cocoon of warmth. Lance himself was an inch away from heatstroke. “Buddy, you’re like wrapped in two blankets,” Lance gently reminds him, and tugs at the outer lining of his hoodie, his lips quirking in a wry smile, “you’re wearing the thickest hoodie I have and you’re still cold?” 

“Uh,” Keith says, and what–– was he pouting? Lance looks at him, his mouth twitching with amusement. Lance thought he handled the cold badly, but Keith is on a whole other level. “Yes." 

“Do you want some socks?” Lance asks, glancing at his drawer. He did buy some new pairs last week. “Or, some tea? I have the ginger one you like.” _Stop exposing yourself, man. _

“No…” Keith averts his eyes, before glancing at Lance. “Is it cool if we uh–– if I––” and Lance stares at Keith struggle for his words. It’s sort of adorable. And with the way Keith’s cheeks are turning pink, Lance is sort of picking up what Keith is putting down. “Can you just––” Keith sighs, narrowing his eyes at Lance and _whoa whoa whoa, _what is up with frowny Keith? “Why are you so far away.”

The funny this is that he doesn’t even pose it as a question. It’s a question but a demanding statement. Lance stares at him and watches in fascination as Keith’s face turns pinker and this time around, Lance suspects it doesn’t have anything to do with the blankets he’s wrapped himself in. 

Lance blinks. “You want some cuddles?”

Keith opens his mouth and Lance expects him to deny it or give him a sassy remark but instead, he gives a curt nod. It’s so damn cute that Lance can’t even find it in himself to crack a joke. “I want some cuddles.”

_Say. Less. _

“Okay, bring it in,” Lance says, raising his hands so he can wrap them around Keith. The other boy inches forward and gently rests his head on Lance’s chest. His hand curls on Lance’s chest and _um_, did he just sigh? _Keith, you big ‘ol softie_, he thinks gleefully. Keith presses closer, one of his legs wrapped around Lance’s, and Lance gets a whiff of a body wash that smells like green tea and cucumbers and Lance’s favorite cologne. It feels so right that his head spins. _Lord, I know I asked for strength earlier but I’m going to need some more._

They’re settled in and Lance is feeling his own sleepiness weigh on him with the warmth and solid press of Keith’s body against his. So, this is what cuffing season is all about? He’s been missing out. He’s halfway asleep when he opens his mouth to ask Keith if this feels better. He means to say, _you’re such a baby_ or _feel better, you big baby? _

But, slips out is, “feel better, baby?”

And he can’t even pretend that it’s a teasing remark because the landing throws it all off. _You were supposed to be fucking chill._ _This_ is not chill! His voice comes out soft and like a real term of endearment and his heart begins to race so quickly that it hurts. And Keith is literally sleeping on his heart and he probably hears his heart pick up and _jeez, _way to make things awkward Lance. 

“Hm, yeah,” Keith says, raising his head to look at Lance with those dark brown eyes of his and when he looks at Lance, Lance sees his eyes soften and he just knows something is going to happen and–– _oh my god. _Is–– A surprised noise something along the lines of _hmgnh _spills out from his mouth because Keith’s lips are on Lance’s cheek. Soft, plush lips. _Don’t freak out._ “Much better. Thanks for being such a good cuddle buddy.” His voice was low and thick with sleep and it does something to Lance’s insides. Keith cracks a grin at the wide-eyed blink Lance gives him. 

He wants to say thank you, but he’s can only manage a dumbfounded, “You…”

“Me…” Keith repeats, eyes dancing with amusement as Lance struggles for words. “I’m about to faint from heat exposure right now and I really like cuddling you,” he pokes Lance’s chest, “but I’m trying to get more than cuddles, Lance.” He licks his lips and Lance’s eyes trace his tongue. “Do you understand?”

“Oh.” Lance swallows. “You want kisses?”

Keith gives him a crooked grin and _boy_, does that rare smile make his stomach clench. “I want kisses.”

And so, Keith pulls him in by the nape of Lance’s neck and they’re kissing and Lance’s smiling because _Keith likes him back _and he can’t help but be a little thankful to Mother Nature.


	2. posted up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _two// boyfriends_
>
>> He gets himself prepared for the day on autopilot and it’s not until he’s settled on the bus that he takes a look at his phone. 
>> 
>> 자기야💙
>> 
>> > I think you finally fell asleep on me. Thought I was going to fly over to knock you out 😤
>> 
>> > okay night babe
>> 
>> > I miss you
>> 
>> > sweet dreams and remember everything will get better!! You got it 💓
>> 
>> > okay seriously night mwah
>> 
>> It’s embarrassing how tight his throat gets as he reads and rereads the message. Also, how his heart speeds up. They’ve been together for seven months and he’s still not used to the effect Lance has on him. And God, does he miss Lance. He misses Lance _so fucking much_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there, 
> 
> here's a new story! introducing established relationship klance + long distance. 
> 
> i also wanted to note that i will be changing the main fic summary each time i post a new chapter to keep it ~fresh~. 
> 
> i had a lot of fun writing this so i hope yall like it too!!

Keith falls asleep to the sound of Lance’s voice. It’s become the norm for him since he moved halfway across the country for the next three months. 

He vaguely remembers Lance relaying a play-by-play of his niece’s day at preschool. How cute yet suspicious Bella looks walking around with her tiny Spider-man backpack. _(“She won’t let my sister touch it.” Lance says, “First of all, what do three-year old’s carry in their backpacks anyway? It’s gotta be some high-class, next-level shit. My sister Facetimes me and I see the way Bella holds her backpack. I’m telling you, it’s suspect.”) _Keith amused him for a bit before sleep tugged at him as it usually does. Lance has become Keith’s personal lullaby. He was spoiled back in school and now he’s graduated and miles away and wishes Lance was right there beside him, running his fingers through Keith’s hair. Keith wondered if he knew the power that lay beneath his touch. How he silences so many anxious, though-riddled parts of Keith with those strong hands of his.

Lance has always been good about keeping in touch. Good about sending text messages and answering phone calls and Facetime requests even though he probably had to get up early the next morning. Keith noticed it before they started dating. He saw how Lance prioritized his family and a small part of him would be curious if Lance was like that for his friends. The people he dates. He didn’t think about nice how that sort of behavior could be (or, he knew but didn’t think it was possible for him) until it was directed towards him. How attentive and patient Lance McClain, the annoying boy from his intermural flag football team who he pegged to be emotionally immature, could be.

The most irritating sound in the world goes off again and Keith fumbles around for his phone to turn off the alarm. He sits in silence, grateful that his eyes weren’t burning. After a minute, he forces himself out of bed and heads to the bathroom to get ready for work. Working full-time at Marmora Labs as a UX/UI Fellow is exciting but it also was exhausting. Everything was so new and unfamiliar and… he missed his city and his own bed and his life back home. He’s got something to miss. People to return to and if this experience taught him one thing it’s that leaving is _hard_.

He gets himself prepared for the day on autopilot and it’s not until he’s settled on the bus that he takes a look at his phone. 

자기야💙

> I think you finally fell asleep on me. Thought I was going to fly over to knock you out 😤

> okay night babe

> I miss you

> sweet dreams and remember everything will get better!! You got it 💓

> okay seriously night mwah

It’s embarrassing how tight his throat gets as he reads and rereads the message. Also, how his heart speeds up. They’ve been together for seven months and he’s still not used to the effect Lance has on him. And God, does he miss Lance. He misses Lance _so fucking much_.

They were on the phone for over two hours. Lance caught him up on how his last semester was going and Keith told him about work, Lance quietly listening to Keith tell him about a mistake he recently made at work. How he needs to leave with a good impression to get a job because he can’t not have a job post-grad. He worked hard to get to be one of the thousands of applicants to make it. He studied long nights to make sure his GPA never slipped. Keith participated in the student organization, even led it for a semester before deciding he wanted to be more hands-on. 

Lance was really good at putting things into perspective because he knew what this meant for Keith. He was there helping Keith for weeks. He would spend time quizzing Keith at the library and proofread his application essay with him because Lance was a Journalism major with a minor in technical writing so yeah, he was an incredible writer. Lance brings Keith down to a level of practicality that feels like Lance is peeling back the clouds and fuzz from Keith’s vision with his own two hands. At face value, Keith never would have figured Lance, who oozed charm could be so… sweet. And genuine. Then Keith began to catch feelings. Keith has never had a boyfriend before. He’s gone on dates here and there but never got to the point where he was exclusive to be with someone. He didn’t know how easy it could be until Lance showed up in his life. All the terrifying assumptions and worries that surfaced at the thought of being vulnerable with someone crumbling at his feet in the face of bright, brown eyes and a crooked grin.

Keith doesn’t reply back just yet since Lance was probably asleep as he’s on the west coast. Instead, he opens up Instagram and starts to tap away at people’s stories. After the third post, he thinks, oh, it’s national boyfriend day.

_Should I post something?_

Keith’s a private person. He doesn’t feel the need to share what’s happening in his life because the people that do need to know are in his phone contacts. The thing is, he also understands that sometimes, on days like these, it’s nice to share someone who’s special to you. And Lance is really special to him and he deserves to be appreciated out loud. Lance has posted them before. Not often since Keith doesn’t like too much but he can’t deny that he gets a thrill of happiness of seeing Lance publicly owning their relationship. _He’s proud of us. I’m proud of us too_. 

Once the thought settles, he opens up his photos app. He spends more time than he’s comfortable admitting scrolling to find an ideal picture. He ends up choosing a picture of Lance by myself. It was right before Thanksgiving break nearly a year ago. He’s wearing a blue denim jacket over a tan brown hoodie that’s pulled over his wavy brown hair. He’s got his hands shoved into his pockets and he looks so damn soft with his casual grin and pretty brown skin. The picture was taken like a week after they made things exclusive and it still brings butterflies to his stomach at the memory. _That's my boyfriend, holy shit. _

After a few minutes of thinking of a caption, he decides on something that would probably make Lance smile. He always likes it when Keith picks up on memes. 

**keith.kogane **i got the best boyfriend on the west coast don’t @ me 

And a few hours later, when Keith’s on his lunch break, he returns to Instagram to see some new notifications. Mostly from Lance, he notes amusedly.

**lance.mc** I–– Keith I’m blushing and imma let you finish but

**lance.mc **I got the best boyfriend on all the coasts. you hate to see it ik but what can you do 🤷🏾♂️

Keith snorts. Dork.

**keith.kogane **nah

A few minutes later, Lance replies and Keith has to physically restrain himself from grinning widely. He does feel his cheeks prickle with heat, though. 

**lance.mc **um yeah??? He’s the cutest and smartest boy in the whole world

**keith.kogane **mines better

**lance.mc **😡

He’s expecting the call when it comes through. 

“Are you really trying to start beef with me on national boyfriend day?” Lance asks, not even bothering with a hello. Drama queen. Keith's lips quirk an inch, shaking his head. “Do you want me to fly to freaking Virginia and fight you?" 

“Yeah, as long as I get to see you.”

“What–– Keith!” Lance whines and Keith’s smile widens. Lance was probably blushing. He can always dish out the flirty lines but can never take it himself. It’s a personality trait that Keith finds really endearing. “you can’t be cute!" 

“You’re being cute, right now though.”

Lance releases a huffy laugh and Keith imagines how he must look. He was probably hiding his smile by smiling at his feet. _God, I miss him._

“Okay, smooth talker,” Lance says with a put-upon sigh. “Fine. I guess we both can be best boyfriends on all of the coasts.” 

“Okay,” Keith concedes, having a feeling this fight will only go on in circles. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, fell asleep talking to you, didn’t I?”

Keith's heart lurches in his chest. The Lance Effect knows no geographical limits clearly. “Now who’s the smooth talker.”

“Hm, I try,” Lance says, and Keith can hear the slight smugness in his voice. “Anyways, I had the wildest dream…” And Lance continues to tell him about where Lance was a pilot in space and had a mechanical lion as his aircraft. “Shit was crazy, man. And she was blue, and I was feeling her you know? We were _vibing_. I think you were in it too actually…”

Keith listens while he eats his lunch and thinks that despite being miles away from Lance, it’ll be okay. They’ll be more than okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw lance is saved under honey/babe in hangul, which is korean. i looked this up but if it's incorrect spelling/connotation please let me know! 
> 
> kudos and comments are really appreciated!! if you like these stories, please consider sharing them on social media and checking out my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/bluegoodness) for any support cause i'm a college student who would love some coffee money!
> 
> and feel free to follow/message me on [tumblr](http:azaraven.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/bluegoodness1) 😌


	3. here, hold this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _word: hands _
>
>>   
The spring semester of Lance’s junior year was full of revelations. If he had to break it down, it sort of went like this:
>> 
>> 1\. Being a junior fucking _sucked_ and taking three AP courses on top of playing varsity basketball was up high on the list of his dumbest decisions  
2\. He thought he wanted to major in physics at university but turns out that it also fucking _sucked_ so that’s a hard pass  
3\. He's into guys  
4\. He's into a particular guy with a whack haircut  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> high school sport au's >>>>>
> 
> this has been a long time coming and inspired by this thread on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/Loverboyklance/status/1180642342996447241)
> 
> feel free to follow/message me on [tumblr](http:azaraven.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/bluegoodness1) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/blue.goodness/) 😌

** _Senior Year, Fall 2019_ **

The spring semester of Lance’s junior year was full of revelations. If he had to break it down, it sort of went like this: 

  1. Being a junior fucking _sucked_ and taking three AP courses on top of playing varsity basketball was up high on the list of his dumbest decisions
  2. He thought he wanted to major in physics at university but turns out that it also fucking _sucked _so that’s a hard pass
  3. He's into guys
  4. He's into a particular guy with a whack haircut

It’s funny how one can attend the majority of middle and high school with someone and not think of them anything beyond being a casual friend. Then one day when you see them in their element and things begin to take a turn for the weird. It’s the realization that this one guy, of all the 98% unappealing guys at Altea High, could _ perhaps _you know. Get it. 

Keith Kogane who made the Varsity 4 x 100 track relay team as a freshman. Keith Kogane who is on his way to not only get a scholarship to a Division I university but also was a diligent student and made it to the Dean’s List every semester. The guy who was the mentee of Takashi freakin’ Shirogane, one of the greatest athletes to ever grace Altea High’s halls. He knew all of these things and _ yeah _, he was impressed but Lance never really focused on it. Him. They were cool with each other and all, but he had his own sport, his own grades, and his own life to worry about. 

Cause somewhere along the way, Lance acknowledged the fact that his obsession with watching March Madness wasn’t solely for research purposes. The amount of eye candy in the realm NCAA Division I Men’s Basketball was insane. So, yeah, his romantic interests included boys. Pretty, smart, athletic boys. And by God’s grace, he ended up realizing there was a pretty, smart, athletic boy right under his nose this whole damn time.

Funny how life works.

❖

** _Junior Year, Spring 2019_ **

He was at the track meet to support Allura. She’s competing for the 4 x 100 relay, the 100-meter dash, and the 100-meter hurdle. Allura isn’t up yet so Lance hangs until Ryan returns with some food. Hunk couldn't come by which was sort of a bummer but understandable since he had a big robotics competition to prepare for. In the meantime, he watches the men’s relay teams stretch for their race. He’s rating each school and it’s upsetting him that he attended Altea and not Balmera High. Those guys were fit _ and _fine.

Lance glances at Altea’s line up. There are two runners that Lance doesn’t recognize but Lance recognizes Eli Thompson at the first leg and of course Keith Kogane at the last leg. Thanks to Allura, Lance knows the different positions of a relay team, so he knows that of all four positions, Keith is the anchor, which means he’s the fastest on the team. It also means he has a little more to run. As a junior, that was a pretty big responsibility. 

_ That’s kinda hot _, he thinks. 

Then, _ dude, no. That’s Keith. The guy you’ve known since you were twelve? _

Then_ , uh, and? _

Despite his eyes trailing all the other competitors, Lance’s eyes fall back to Keith who looks different than usual. In a good way, though. Lance watches Keith stretch, subtly appreciating how having his hair pulled back was a Look. Lance continues to watch the field until Ryan shows up a few minutes with food in hand.

“Hey. Were you with Allura?”

“Yeah,” Ryan says, sliding his camera bag off his shoulder and sets it down to the bleacher seat by his hip.

He always shows up to get some shots of her at her meets. Allura always insists it’s not necessary but Lance could tell that she enjoys it telling by the _ pleased-but-I’m-trying-to-hide-it _ smile on her face when she glances off the track and sees her boyfriend and his lens focused on her. They’ve been dating for five months now. All thanks to Lance too. A guy could only take so much of his teammate mooning over the way she intelligently spoke about intersectional feminism and during and how pretty she looked with her dark silver braids. Lance could only take Ryan’s pathetic attempts to cover up his feelings ( _ “I just think she would be a great model. That’s all. Dude, stop singing that damn song. I’m being for real. Lance!”) _

Yeah, so Lance never stopped humming the tune to Why You Always Lying because Ryan was a punk who was blind to Allura’s obvious feelings for him too. Did he seriously think she attended their basketball games just for Lance? _ Pfft _ . So, one day he was like _ fuck it _and created a group chat. The rest is history. 

“She’s stressing over the 100-meter, which she has in the bag.” Which, duh. Allura was an amazing sprinter. He hands over nachos to Lance as Lance hums in agreement. “So, you know, I was tryna gas her up a little.”

“Right.” 

The conversation diverts to classes and how much they hate AP US History but love Ms. Hangol. Then, how the team was integrating together with their new coach. Before they know it, the announcer goes on about the race nearly starting. Lance glances at Keith who’s getting into position. He looks so much smaller in muscle mass than the rest of the athletes. Lance leans forward in his seat and thinks, _good_ _luck, buddy._

The gun goes off and the first leg runners are off with it. Lance doesn’t think he would ever excel in sprints, so he has a deep appreciation for sprinters. These people have to be _ fast _ . Lance would probably leave some skin on the track if he tried to push himself like that. The baton gets passed to the second leg and now Altea is in third place. Within what feels like a second, the baton is passed to the third leg but Galra Prep is halfway to reaching their fourth leg to their fastest runner, a tall guy with long, white hair which is tied in a ponytail. _ Okay, Lucius Malfoy headass _, Lance thinks with a laugh. Eli is a few feet away from Keith when Lucius Malfoy Impersonator is handed the baton. Balmera High is in second place now. 

_ C’mon, Eli, get to Keith. _ Keith only glances back once to make sure Eli’s coming and then his face is back to facing the track, body positioned like some sort of an Olympic athlete. Lance thinks, nodding his head absently, _ oh he’s going to fuck some shit up. _Once the baton is in his hands, he’s off like a shot.

It’s a little surreal watching Keith. Lance knew Keith was fast, as he is the star of the track team, but it’s something else _ watching _ him. Lance swallows thickly watching Keith blow through the person from Balmera in second. _ Fuck _ , he watches in slight awe, he is _ fast _ fast _ . _

From Lance’s vantage point, Keith’s on the opposite side of the track when he begins to catch to the guy from Galra Prep. Lance tenses and stares with wide eyes as the race unfolds. He feels as though he’s watching it all in slow motion with the way that Keith inches closer. One second, he’s eight feet away. Then four feet away. _ Oh, God. _They’re neck-and-neck.

His heart is racing and he’s gripping the bleacher seat to stop himself from leaping out of his seat and screaming like a lunatic. He’s Latino and shouting during sports practically runs in his blood. 

He stops himself but when Keith’s lean frame breaks through and passes the Lucius Malfoy Impersonator, he thinks, _ fuck it. _

_ GOKEITHGOOHMYGODGOGOGOGOGO!!!! _

Keith circles around the track and once he turns, Lance knows the race is his. Keith leaves the rest of the guys in his dust. Well, technically not in his dust, since the Lucius Malfoy Impersonator was a few feet away but in Lance’s opinion, he just got bodied by Keith. 

Lance whistles and cheers alongside Ryan and the rest of the Altea student body. He doesn’t even remember rising from his seat but there was no way he could have sat down with a race that close.

Lance’s heart thuds hard in his chest as his eyes stay focused on Keith as the boy jogs off as he passes the finish line. Keith’s name echoes through the field via intercom as the first-place winner. Keith just secured their spot to go to state championships. Lance’s heart pitter-patters at the news. His face feels hot. He’s short of breath like he’s the one who ran for his life. The worst thing is he can’t take his eyes off Keith who’s currently displaying good sportsmanship.

“Wild, right?” Ryan says, looking at Lance with a small grin. _ Wild. Turned on. Same thing, right? _Lance thinks hysterically. “You see that guy in the front row with the black and purple baseball hat? That’s a scout from Marmora University. I heard they’re here for Kogane.”

Lance’s brows inch upwards, a little impressed. Marmora is a Division I school with at least one or two Olympic hopefuls in each of their sports. They’re elite. But, Lance also heard their coaching staff is full of antisocial hard-asses who thought team bonding was theoretical. Lance glances at the field where the track team was walking off. If Keith ends up going to Marmora, he’s in for a world of pain. He watches Keith walk-off, adjusting his headband, and heat pools low in his abdomen at the gesture. _ Yeah, he kind of looks cute with his hair out of his face. _

_ Oh _ , he thinks when he feels a lurch in his stomach. Keith shoots a small, albeit tellingly pleased smirk to Eli and Lance’s eyes fall and he thinks, recognizing the tell-tale feeling developing in his chest, _ oh no. _

❖ 

** _Junior Year, Spring 2019_ **

He hoped the crush (God, it sounds so 7th grade) would die down in a week or two after the meet. That did in fact not happen. When Lance was practicing at school on the weekends with some of his teammates during the offseason, he would see Keith running around the track next to the basketball gym. He’s usually alone. Sometimes he’s with Eli, sometimes with Shirogane. Sometimes shirtless, sometimes not. And _ God _, did Lance live for the shirtless days. 

So, yeah, the crush grew. It grew to the point that Lance fell asleep thinking of Keith’s face and his dark eyes that were framed by short, dark lashes. How he had an affinity for muted colors but has a cherry red backpack that drew Lance’s eyes to him in the hallways almost immediately. It was painful.

So instead of doing nothing, Lance told himself to stop being a punk and do something about it. Because, if he was going to be into guys, the least he could do for himself was getting with the most attractive one in town. 

It’s called self-love. Look it up. 

❖

**_Junior Year, Spring 2019_**

“Hey, Keith,” Lance says, approaching Keith who’s standing near his locker which also happens to be near Lance’s AP Language class. Keith turns to him and gives him a small nod. 

“Good luck at the meet today, man,” Lance says as he lightly knocked his fist against Keith’s shoulder. Wow. The strength _ jumped _out. What do these track stars eat? Lord have mercy. “You did amazing out there.”

“Thanks, Lance.” It was a polite response. There was even a hint of a smile on his lips. But, that wasn’t really doing it for Lance. He wants dimples. He wants laughs. He wants those dark eyes trained on Lance.

“You, my guy, are wild.” Lance leans against the lockers. “So on a scale of one to ten,” Lance says, tucking a hand under his chin in thought. “How lame would it be if I called you Flash?”

Keith spares him a short-amused glance as he drops some of his textbooks into his locker. “Eleven.”

Ouch.

“Oh, come on.” Lance groans, pushing himself off the lockers. “Don’t tell me you’re a Marvel fan.” Lance wasn’t a hater against Marvel, but he grew up on DC Comics. It’s all warm, fuzzy feelings of nostalgia with DC. 

He barely gets a peek at the inside of Keith’s locker. He isn’t surprised to find no stickers or photos taped to the door. Lance has a few pictures of his niece and nephews because nothing gives me the will to live after practice than seeing their chubby little faces. If he manages to bag Keith, he’s making it on the inside of that locker so help him.

“I am,” Keith starts as he shuts his locker and turns to Lance. “But, it’s more that Flash is pretty basic. But I appreciate the effort.” 

Basic? _ Basic _ ? Lance’s eyes widen. The disrespect. The Flash is not basic. He carried _ Justice League: Unlimited _on his back. He tells Keith so and the other boy just shrugs. 

Lance narrows his eyes at Keith. “I’m kind of surprised you think this way. Cause you and the Flash kinda fit. Aesthetically.”

“Uh,” Keith raises a brow. And seriously, those brows were lethal. Dark, thick, and full of attitude. If he got them threaded, no girl on campus could stand a chance. “How?”

“You know…” Lance drags, flapping his arms up and down Keith’s body. “Cause your favorite color is red.” Red backpack. Red keychain. Black and red Adidas gym bag. It’s his thing. “And… you’re fast.” Lance says with a shrug, an innocent, beaming grin on his face. It’s a weak explanation and Keith’s unimpressed look confirms it. Whatever. “What? It’s still facts.”

Keith adjusts his backpack over his shoulder. “That’s like saying you’re Sokka cause you have great aim and your favorite color is blue. 

“Um, it’s because I _ am _Sokka.”

Lance attributes half his personality to Sokka. There was a reason Lance dressed up as Sokka for two Halloweens straight in middle school. They would vibe _ so _heavy if he wasn’t a fictional character. Lance is a little surprised that Keith would even remember that. 

Lance presses his hand to his chest. “Dude, we’re literally the same person? We’re melanated brothers. Kindred spirits. How could you not know that?” He raises his voice in mock offense, hoping to get a smile out of Keith.

Keith’s lips slowly mouth _ melanated brothers _and his brows raise an inch. Technically, he’s not smiling. Still. Something in his expression shifted. A smile danced on his face. It wasn’t anything major. If anything it was a short two-step but that dancing smile was there. It was enough for Lance to give himself an imaginary pat on the back.

“Of course you would identify with him.” 

“He’s a legend. Wait––” Lance cuts himself off, Keith’s words registering a second later. _ Oh, did I hear a compliment in there? _“You think I have a good aim?” Coming from the guy who has barely attended any sporting event outside of his own, this is news to Lance. “Have you been coming to my games, Kogane?”

Keith's eyes shift to the side for a second. He tucks a strand of hair behind his ears and Lance’s stomach flips at the gesture. He catches Keith doing it in AP US History more than once all semester but now it has different connotations. Now, it’s _ cute _.

“Basketball isn’t really my thing.” A choked noise escapes Lance. “But… I’ve heard stories.”

Let it be known that Lance is the first to toot his own horn. So, “stories” really means it’s pure fact that Lance is a strong point guard. He’s a strategy king, his wrist flick is icy as hell and he’s good enough to have scouts from D1 schools looking his way. Considering all the summers he spent shooting baskets at the elementary school in his neighborhood and nights studying the plays of the greatest players in history, he’s not humble enough to not flex just a little bit. 

“Maybe you should make it a thing.” Lance grins, leaning forward with a casual shrug. “Stories aren’t as good as seeing the real thing,” Lance says, raising a brow. “I mean they don’t call me sharpshooter for nothing.” Lance “Sharpshooter” McClain, baby. Lance rocks back on the heels of his feet, “Really though. I would appreciate the love.”

Keith hums and Lance swore the other boy was hiding his smiles hostage from Lance. “I’ll think about it.” 

“I better see you when our season starts!” Yeah, it’s months away but he’s got to think long-term here. Homecoming will be here before he knows it and it would be cool to have a date that doesn’t end up ghosting him for her ex. The bell rings to symbolize the beginning of the study hall and he curses to himself. He can’t sneak into Ms. Hangol’s class now.

“I got to go but I’ll see you later, Lance.”

“Good luck at your meet!”

“Thank you,” Keith says with a small smile (finally!) Keith waves goodbye and heads towards the main office. He’s probably meeting up with the rest of the team since the meet is at another school. Once Keith turns the corner and is out of sight, Lance tilts his head against the locker and lets out a sigh. _ Really man? Sokka? _

He groans in embarrassment as he replied the conversation over in his head. He barely even talked to Keith about the meet. It was all about Lance. _ Was that rude? Did he find me annoying? _ Lance itches to run a hand down his face but he refrains because _ ew. _Instead, he shoves his hands into his pocket and makes his way to his Spanish class for study hall.

Flirting was hard, man. 

❖

** _Senior Year, Fall 2019_ **

When senior year rolls around, the Gods smiled down at Lance because he and Keith were taking two classes together. AP Government and Politics and AP Chemistry. This means he gets to see Keith at least once a day leaving him with plenty of opportunities to lay some groundwork. August and September were supposed to be the time he flirted and determined whether or not he had a shot with Keith being his homecoming date.

August and September flew by and now Homecoming is just around the corner and he still doesn’t know where he stands. He resists the urge to rest his forehead on his desk and groan out loud.

Lance hasn’t asked a guy out before. How would he even ask Keith out? Lance can’t remember if Keith ever dated in all the years they have attended school together. _ Does he even like dances? _Lance bites his lip and sinks into his seat, absently doodling in his notebook as he waits for class to wrap up. People are already getting asked out for Homecoming. What if someone asks Keith out before him? If the looks that James Griffin from the water polo sends over at Keith during AP Chemistry tell him anything, it's that he’s got some competition. Not that Keith paid attention to him. And, not that Lance would know what Keith’s type is, but he has a feeling that it can’t be a white boy. It just can’t be.

Then again, all of Lance’s flirty interactions have so far lead to nothing so who’s to say he’s Keith’s type?

The bell rings to signal students to head to study hall and Lance packs his things from his course and makes a beeline for his AP Government classroom. It’s his favorite class by far this year. Lance has always enjoyed debating with people on the importance of affirmative action and the ways in which institutionalized racism exists to this day. He gets to run his mouth all the time, check people who think colorblindness is a thing and remind everyone America’s issue with immigration is founded on lies. Basically, it’s the second-best thing about high school next to scoring buckets.

It’s across campus so it takes him a minute to get there. On the way, he’s bombarded with posters reminding him that Homecoming week was approaching. He hikes up his backpack over his shoulder and rolls his eyes to himself. _ Yeah, yeah, I get it. _

Once he enters class, a warm, fuzzy feeling wraps itself around his heart The room is decorated with fall colors. The brown and orange leaves and candles near Ms. Hangol’s desk make the room feel so warm and homey. It kind of makes Lance want to hug a pumpkin. The room itself was inviting but Ms. Hangol is what makes it a really special place to stop by. Lance has had his fair share of uninterested, boring teachers at Altea High but Ms. Hangol is the most real teacher he’s had _ period _. The course was interesting and relevant, and it didn’t hurt that he was 97% sure that he was Ms. Hangol’s favorite.

By force of habit, he glances around the room. _ Oh _ . Look who’s here. There Keith sat, whack haircut and all, all cool and aloof in the back of the room. He was probably working on their AP Gov essay. Nerd. He was wearing a dark green crew neck and black jeans. His trusty black Vans. _ Damn _ , Lance thinks, eyeing the way Keith’s legs fill out the jeans, _ basic never looked so good. _

Lance walks over and takes a seat facing Keith, his legs straddling the sides of the chair. “Keith! What a nice surprise to see you here.”

“Hey, Lance.” Keith glances up from where he’s taking making handwritten edits on his paper. His choppy bangs have fully grown out so he’s actually able to tie the entirety of his hair in a top knot. No hair blocking his eyes or forehead. For someone who always had his hair in his eyes, his forehead was perfectly clear and even. Lance has got to say… this is A Look.

“What are you working on?”

“Essay for Mr. Iverson.” AP Literature. Despite its name, that class was in fact, _ not _lit. 

“Gross.”

A huffy laugh escapes Keith. “Yeah, I know. I’m just trying to get an outline done for it.” Sounds like good ‘ol Dean’s List Keith Kogane. It’s not fair that someone can be so diligent in all parts of their life. 

“How are you so put together, man? I don’t think I’ve created an outline since middle school.” He’s just out here wingin’ it. 

Keith snorts. “Those aren’t the words I would use.”

“What do you mean?”

Keith shrugs. “I’m not the strongest writer so I have to take all these extra steps to even get what I’m trying to say.” He looks over at Lance. “You’re a stronger writer so maybe outlines aren’t necessary.” 

Lance raises a brow. “How would you know if I’m a strong writer?”

Keith shifts in his seat and looks back at his paper. “I just... pay attention.” 

Interesting.

He should turn back to his own desk but he doesn’t want to. He pillows his head on Keith’s desk instead. He closes his eyes for just a second because the vibes in this room were doing things to his energy level. 

Something pokes his arm. “Why are you sleeping on my desk?”

“Your desk is comfortable,” Lance says, voice muffled over the sleeve of his hoodie.

“That doesn’t even make sense.” Keith says. “you should turn around and work on your paper before Ms. Hangol kicks you out.

As if. “Ms. Hangol loves me she wouldn’t do that,” Lance says voice muffled. “Plus, I like the view here,” Lance says innocently. He tilts his head to smile at Keith cheekily. Keith breaks eye contact after a beat and Lance notices how his cheeks blossom into a rosy pink shade. _ Score _. 

He raises a hand to poke Keith’s wrist. “Hey, you gonna cheer me on at our first game?”

Keith stays silent for a moment before finally saying, “Isn't that for a couple of weeks?”

Oh, so he knows when their game is? "Yeah, but I'm just making sure I'm on your schedule."

Keith hums. "I might come by."

Well, that’s not going to cut it. 

He tries to catch Keith’s eye. “What do I have to do to get that maybe to become a yes?”

Keith purses his lips but Lance knows he's repressing a smile. Probably. “Get the captain to turn around and sleep on his own desk would be a good start.”

_ That’s me. I’m the captain now, _ he thinks with a laugh. What a strange realization. Lance hums. Lance begins to draw figure eights on Keith’s desk with his index finger. He’s officially eight-years-old and he does not care. 

“What if... the captain asks with a pretty please and red cherry on top?” Lance bats his eyelashes too to lay his cuteness really thick.

Keith releases an airy, amused laugh. “Still at a maybe, Lance.” So, he’s playing hard to get. Cool. Cool. Now, Lance can tell when he’s getting curved. It happens to him more often than he would like. But, he doesn’t think he’s getting curved with Keith. At least not yet. 

He sits in silence trying to figure out what else to say. Normally, Lance is pretty good with his words and flirty banter. With Keith, though it all goes flying out the window. He bounces his leg in thought. Should he ask him about the new season of Stranger Things? Or, if he has officially committed to Marmora? This is insanity. He needs to do something. He doesn’t register the warm weight on his hands until a few seconds later. He glances down to see Keith’s hand resting on top of Lance’s left hand. He was probably tapping his desk. 

“Lance.”

“Sorry,” Lance says sheepishly.

“You’re good,” Keith says lowly. “It was just getting a little loud.” He tilts his head to the side and Lance figures other people must have been looking over. 

He doesn't want their conversation to be cut short, so he scrambles for something to keep the momentum going. 

“You know Keith…” Lance says. “Your hands are kinda small.”

He’s come to find that when all else fails, it’s easier to tease Keith to get his attention. And as per usual, it works like a charm. 

Keith’s furrows his brows at Lance. “Excuse me?”

“I mean, it’s not a big deal,” Lance assures him. “it’s cute.”

Lance keeps his satisfied smirk in check at the way that Keith’s eyes narrow at the word “cute.” Eli sits behind Keith and upon having heard Lance’s comment, reliably says _ oop. _ He loves to start drama as much as Lance. 

“It’s not like track stars are known for having big hands anyway. Also, aren’t you like the shortest member of the relay team?” 

Keith’s mouth tightens a little as he stares at Lance. “I’m not the shortest person on the team.” 

Lance hums and clicks his tongue. “My bad, you’re taller than Eli, right?” Keith is probably somewhere around 5'11. Which isn't even short but compared to Lance's 6'3, it sort of is. 

“Barely,” Eli chimes in.

Lance holds in a snort at Keith’s silence. That was confirmation if any. _ Maybe I should stop teasing, _ but when he takes in how flushed Keith’s cheeks are. Lance basks in the fact that Keith’s dark eyes are trained on Lance and he thinks _ nah _.

Keith leans back in his seat and crosses his arms across his chest. Oh, he now wants to hide his hands. Adorable. “Not everyone can be a giraffe-like you, McClain.”

Eli, the nosy drama queen, cough-laughs in response. 

“And, I don’t have tiny hands,” Keith adds.

For the sake of where he thinks this conversation could go, he ignores the giraffe comment. “Yeah?” Lance says, leaning forward in his seat. He ducks his head to catch Keith’s gaze before he loses it. Lance raises his brows and tilts his head in a challenge_ . _“Okay, prove it. 

“What do you mean prove it.”

“I mean…” Lance shrugs, leaning back in his seat. He doesn’t go too far before the desk digs into his back. “prove it.”

Keith stares blankly at him. Lance raises his brow as a challenge.

“Give me your hand, then.” Keith uncrosses his arms and pulls the sleeve of his crewneck up his arm exposing toned muscle and pale skin. He has light dust of hair on his arms. Wow, he actually managed a way to finesse his way to holding Keith’s hand. He is, in fact, a genius. 

Lance is vaguely aware of someone snorting at their antics. Lance gives Keith his hand and watches carefully as Keith grabs Lance’s wrist with one hand. His thumb is pressed against the inside of Lance’s wrist. Heat fills Lance’s body at once. Keith’s hands were warm, yeah, but the simple knowledge of it being Keith touching him lights up sparks up and down his nervous system.

Keith takes the initiative of lining up their hands from the base of their palms to their fingertips. Lance stops paying attention after that. Now that Keith’s whole face is on display, Lance stares at Keith who looks particularly lovely this October morning. Pink lips, flushed cheeks, and dark lashes. His skin was so clear and Lance would bet he didn’t even have a rigorous skincare routine like Lance. Keith was too pretty for his own good. 

“See?” Keith says, his voice cutting through Lance’s thoughts. “Not tiny.”

_ Yes, you idiot, I know. I just want to hold your damn hands. _“Hm,” Lance leans in close to inspect Keith’s hands which were in all honesty, not small at all. His fingers were long and pale and slightly thicker than Lance’s. Still, Lance still got him beat. Lance hums in thought. “I’m afraid I’m going to need another point of reference." 

Keith looks at him, his dark eyes bright with something that makes feel as though a swarm of butterflies was finding a home in Lance’s stomach. 

“Do you now?” Lance swears he saw the corner of Keith’s mouth inches upwards a bit at the innocent look Lance gives him. _ Oh man. Is he on to me? _

“Yup. It’s for science.” 

“All right,” Keith says with a sigh. “Give me your other hand." 

_ Say. Less. _

Lance hands it to him with no hesitation and Keith goes over the process again. This time going a little slower than usual. His fingers are so feather-light as they match up to each of Lance’s. With each press, Lance feels his stomach clench. They weren’t even technically holding hands and he feels like he’s about to combust. This was his best and worst flirtation tactic yet.

“So?” Keith asks. “What are your scientific results?” Lance can practically hear the smile in his voice.

_ First of all, I am in heaven _.

“Hm… well, your hands are warm,” Lance says slowly, “And smaller than mine.” Keith rolls his eyes but doesn’t deny it. “And…” Lance trails off, debating on whether he should say the last bit. He looks at Keith who’s staring at him with an amused brightness to his eyes. Fuck it. “need to be held by mine. At all times.”

A smile peeks at Lance from Keith’s lips.

“In the name of science,” Lance adds.

The smile stretches. “Is that so?”

_ Boy am I lame. Also, Keith is smiling at me so it’s okay. _

“Yup. Sorry, don’t make the rules here.” 

Heat pricks at his face. He can’t believe he’s doing this in Ms. Hangol’s class. If Keith curves him right now he may have to beg the district to switch his entire schedule around to never see Keith’s face again. Which would majorly suck because Keith is so nice to look at. 

“But… uh, you don’t think so?”

Keith leans forward. “What I think,” Keith says, voice dipping low. “Is that you just wanted to hold my hand.”

Keith’s fingers inch to the side and fall into the gaps leaving their hands intertwined. Keith carefully folds their hands on top of the desk. He leans in close and suddenly, their faces are only a few inches apart and Lance begins to notice some things. Keith has a healed scar near his jawline that blends so well into his skin that Lance never noticed before. He also has a small, silver hoop pierced his left ear that he probably removes during his meets and practices. He smells like green tea and it’s doing things to Lance. This warmth and proximity are making his brain short circuit. _ This is wild _. Lance blinks at Keith, heart lurching in his chest, threatening to fall onto Keith’s desk at the confident smirk on his lips.

“Um, sounds fake.” His voice comes out a little strangled and entirely unconvincing because Keith ducks his head to laugh at Lance’s expense. Which, _ rude _. “Pretty sure I said it’s for science.”

Keith lifts his head to smile at Lance. He’s outright smiling now and Lance’s poor heart cannot take it. He has dimples for God’s sake. “Pretty sure you’re lying.”

“Pretty sure you wanted to hold my hand too,” Lance retorts. To his side, Eli makes an agreeing noise in the back of his throat. Oh, yeah, they’re in public. Fantastic. Everyone is going to hear Keith reject him and––

“Yeah, I did. Still do.” He squeezes Lance’s hand a little. “Your hands are warm too, you know.” 

_ Huh? _ Lance blinks. A thumb traces down the side of his hand and Lance’s heart stutters at the gesture. _ Is this real life? _

“Hey, Lance?” Keith says, voice but all a whisper. He seems to also remember that they’re in public.

“Yeah?” Lance manages to say in a whisper as well. 

Keith ducks his head to catch Lance’s gaze because yeah, he’s having a hard time maintaining eye contact. Oh, how the tables have turned.

“Next time you want to hold my hand,” he says, the teasing lilt distinguishable even in a whisper, “you could just ask me out on a date first.” Then he unlaces one of their hands to poke Lance’s cheek affectionately. _ Er. _Lance stares at Keith with wide eyes and a slightly loose jaw. “then you can hold it all night, okay?”

_ Date? Ask Keith on a date? Did he hear that correctly? _

The bell goes off to indicate it was lunchtime. In seconds Keith is up and out of his seat, backpack slung over his shoulder.

“See you later, sharpshooter.” He lightly taps his knuckles against Lance’s jawline and Lance just about faints. 

Um. Did he––

_ All night, he said? _

Lance doesn’t take his eyes off of Keith as he makes his way to the exit. It’s only when he’s at the door does he looks at Lance over his shoulder, Lance can make the crinkles near his eyes. He was grinning. Then he’s gone. First of all, _ who _does that? Second of all, when did Keith get so smooth? 

“Proud of you, man.” Eli shakes Lance’s shoulder on his way out. Lance blinks at him. “Now ask him out for real.” _ What is happening? _The door shuts with Eli’s exit and Lance slides into his seat and whispers “holy shit” to himself. 

“Right?”

Lance’s head jolts up to lock eyes with Ms. Hangol who’s looking at him with bright, knowing brown eyes. 

“Normally, I would want you to have been working on your assignments but that was too adorable to stop.” She continues to peel her mandarin as if Lance’s whole universe isn’t just exploding right now. “Just so you know I was rooting for you.”

_ Rooting for him? _ Lance makes a choked noise and pulls his hoodie over his head to the amusement of his teacher. He grabbed his things and he’s on his way out of the room when he pulls out his phone to text the group chat that includes Allura, Ryan, and Hunk.

**Lance**

> WHERE YALL AT 

> some shit went down in ms. hangols class and i gotta share

**Allura**

>oooh like what?

**Lance**

> nbd just may get a date to homecoming 🤪

> and ~perhaps~ a boyfriend 😌

**Allura**

> WHAT

>!!! Cant wait to hear and heading over 

**Hunk**

>😱

> Walking over to our spot rn

**Ryan**

>

* * *

A week later, he asks Keith out to homecoming. Ms. Hangol’s in on it and she lets him hijack the class during his presentation and by God’s grace it goes off without a hitch. Keith says yes and they get a little love over it on social media. 

**ryan.kinkade** AYYY shooters shoot **@MClance **–– at Altea High School

**hunkbecookin ** thats my boy!!! **@MClance**

**princessallura ** love to see it. So happy for you **@MClance**

**eli.t **about damn time 😩👏🏽

Keith ends up beating him to the official ask of being boyfriends. Lance really isn't mad about it, though. He's made it on the inside of Keith's locker, he gets to hold his hand in the hallways and on dates and even gets good luck kisses even though Lance is still technically in the preseason. So, yeah, Lance isn't mad about _ anything_. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are really appreciated!! if you like these stories, please consider sharing them on social media and checking out my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/bluegoodness) for any support cause i'm a college student who would love some coffee money!
> 
> and feel free to follow/message me on [tumblr](http:azaraven.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/bluegoodness1) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/blue.goodness/) 😌


	4. got a little crush on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _Zap. _
>> 
>> He feels pressure against his knee. He glances down to find long, brown fingers touching him. _Oh, boy, _he thinks. _Breathe_. It’s just Lance. Same Lance you’ve been friends with for nearly a year now. Right.
>> 
>> Lance shakes Keith’s knee good-naturedly and Keith doesn’t have to look up to know that Lance is sporting an easy grin. Equal parts fond and teasing. Keith still takes a peek, though. As corny as it is, Lance’s smile is on his top 10 favorite things to look at. 
>> 
>> Keith has read enough Reddit threads to know where this is going for him. He doesn’t know why people romanticize having a crush. He doesn’t understand why some people seek out this unsettling feeling. It’s awful. He feels like he’s on the verge of vomiting every time Lance looks at him. 
>> 
>> His heart starts acting funny and his cheeks have become increasingly susceptible to blushing. It’s not right. Or healthy, for that matter and in all honesty, he wants out. He did not ask for _any_ of this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off of that viral TikTok video of those girls playing that game in the car and loser had to call their crush.

If Keith knew that stepping into Lance’s car tonight meant this, he would have stayed at home and continued to watch shitty romantic comedies on Netflix with Shiro and Adam. The irony of this entire situation is the basis of a romantic comedy, is not lost on him either. He briefly glances out the window. He’s not _ that _ far from home.

He could walk. Or, he thinks remembering the chilly air, have Shiro call him an Uber. His hand twitches in his pocket for his phone. Considering that it’s past dinnertime, the traffic shouldn’t be too bad. He could be back in twenty minutes. Tops. It’s only when the idea becomes increasingly appealing to him when he’s pulled away from his thoughts.

_ Zap_. He feels pressure against his knee. He glances down to find long, brown fingers touching him. _ Oh, boy_, he thinks. _ Breathe. _It’s just Lance. Same Lance you’ve been friends with for nearly a year now. Right. Lance shakes Keith’s knee good-naturedly and Keith doesn’t have to look up to know that Lance is sporting an easy grin. Equal parts fond and teasing. Keith still takes a peek, though. As corny as it is, Lance’s smile is on his top 10 favorite things to look at.

Keith has read enough Reddit threads to know where this is going for him. He doesn’t know why people romanticize having a crush. He doesn’t understand why some people _ seek out _ this unsettling feeling. It’s awful. He feels like he’s on the verge of vomiting every time Lance looks at him. His heart starts acting funny and his cheeks have become increasingly susceptible to blushing. It’s not right. Or healthy, for that matter and in all honesty, he wants out. He did not ask for _ any _ of this.

“Dude,” Lance says with a laugh. “stop trying to make a run for it.” He twists the string of his hoodie between his fingers. Keith notices that it’s new. In the year they’ve been friends, he’s come to learn that Lance has always owned an absurd amount of warm clothing. But it’s only this winter that Keith realized the gravity of such a thing. Because the sight of Lance wearing layers upon layers in the effort to keep himself warm is sort of an endearing sight. How his thick wavy brown hair peeks out from underneath his beanies. How some of his hoodies hang off his broad shoulders. How he would bury his nose in the scarves he steals from his sister.

Winter is supposed to be the death of nature and yet here Keith is, with all sorts of newish feelings blossoming. Keith nearly vomits after the thought enters his brain. God. He’s becoming poetic. Over _ Lance _.

Keith slides down in his seat, preferring to roll his eyes at Lance then deal with his new affinity for poetry. “I’m not.”

Hunk snorts from the passenger seat.

“C’mon, man,” Lance says, shifting in his seat so he can look at Keith better. “It won’t be that bad. What are you scared of?”

Nothing.” _ Liar. _

“What, you think you’re going to get curved?” Keith remains silent. Isn’t that what everyone fears? If he didn’t think he wasn’t going to get “curved” (which is one term of many Lance has taken responsibility to teach Keith), he wouldn’t feel like he was on the edge of spilling his guts on the leather interior of Lance’s car.

Keith sighs. Lance’s grin stretches. Keith detects the sight of a dimple and he has to avert his gaze. The dimples are too much. Keith knows he’s goading him, but it doesn’t make his statement any less true.

Keith pulls at the string of his hoodie. He shed off his coat earlier but now the car feels even stuffier with heat. Sweat pricks at his armpits. “Why do you even want to do this?” He tries to find a logical reason for this being a _ very _ bad idea. “It’s late. We shouldn’t even be calling people right now. It’s weird.”

Lance, of course, waves him off. “Dude. It’s fine. It’s like seven o’clock. Plus, we’re on break. It’s not like we’re calling them on Christmas morning.” Their high school was closed for break. He’s making a valid point so it’s time to go for backup.

Keith glances at Hunk, hoping his reliable streak of self-preservation would make itself known. “Hunk. Tell Lance this is ridiculous and that we should just go grab some hot chocolate like you _ promised _ me,” he indirectly says to Lance “and not play this game.” He adds, with a touch of disgust. “For TikTok.”

Lance scoffs. “Please, you love my TikTok videos.”

The sad part is, he does. It’s no secret that Lance is funny and when given enough wiggle room to showcase his humor, he almost always thrives. His TikTok is full of random videos with his teammates on the Varsity swim team or clips speaking on pop culture events. Keith’s favorite though is when he takes on the personalities of things that have no personality. He recently did one about the planets and Keith's cheeks hurt from grinning so hard. The videos were cute but Lance’s energy — so bright and animated— is what he loved most.

He needs to get out of that state of mind. Focus. Keith looks to Hunk trying to give off waves of _ help me stop this. _ Hunk–– the _ jerk _and someone who thrives off of anyone else’s romantic drama long as it’s entertaining–– taps his index finger to his mouth in thought. “You know...it sounds kinda fun.”

Keith immediately looks back at Lance. Hunk clearly can’t be trusted. “Don’t listen to him, Lance. He’s lightheaded from not having dinner.”

“I actually had a very filling dinner before getting in this car,” Hunk says. Note to self: Hunk is not, in fact, getting a Christmas gift.

“Lance.”

“Keith.” He drags Keith’s name like _ Keeeiitthh _. Lance stares at him, his brown eyes bright and amused. “ What’s got you so stressed, huh?” He stills for a second and proceeds to look at Keith slyly. He raises a finger and points at Keith. “Oh. I get it.”

Lance leans in to examine Keith. His eyes were practically dancing. He’s enjoying this. In other related, unsurprising news, his heart was practically tripping over on itself on being the sole focus of his attention. Lance has really long lashes. Also, why does he smell so good? Focus, Keith. “You’re really into this person, huh?”

He resists the urge to laugh. “What? No.” Even to him, his voice isn’t very convincing.

“Why are you blushing then?” Lance asks smugly.

“I’m not blushing,” he says, knowing very well he is in fact blushing.

“But you are though?” He even tilts his head. He does not need Lance’s sass right now. “You’re pink right here and…” Keith tunes the rest out because now he’s touching Keith’s cheeks. Poking, really. He swats Lance away but it was too late. The damage was done.

“Shut up,” Keith mumbles, ducking his head and sliding away from Lance. _ There you go blushing again, Keith. _

Lance pouts. “C’mon Keith. Please? For me? We can just fake something. You don’t have to actually call whoever it is if it lands on you. I won't force you to do anything you're not comfortable with.”

Lance looks at him earnestly and Keith feels the fight drain out of him. Those brown eyes are lethal. It must have been quiet for a beat too long of them just staring at each other because Hunk coughs. Right. He needs to backtrack. Play it cool. He reminds himself that there is still a chance it won’t land on him.

“Fine.” He edges closer to the center again to make sure he’s in the frame. “We’re just doing one round.”

He crosses his arms across his chest. He changes his mind and pulls his hoodie over his head. Pulling at the stringers to bring it tighter around his head. If Lance tries to poke his face again, he’s biting his finger.

“Yeah, sure man,” Lance says, already turning his head to where Hunk’s phone is perched. Lance’s phone has a history of dying in the middle of anything vaguely important so the honor of recording is given to Hunk.

Once Keith is sure Lance is distracted, he and Hunk quickly exchange a look. _ Good luck, man _ Hunk’s brown eyes say. Keith flips him off. Hunk purses his lips, biting back a grin. They’ve never _ spoken _ about it but he knows Hunk knows about his feelings. Maybe he even knew before Keith did. It only took Lance giving him a hug him this warm fuzzy hug on his birthday for his brain to go _ oh, this is nice. _ So, maybe Keith was giving off waves off _ I might be crushing on my friend _for weeks or months before he realized it himself. It’s sickening to even consider.

“Ready, guys?”

“Whatever,” Keith grumbles.

Lance throws him a grin over his shoulder before hitting the record button. Music fills the car. His stomach clenches in anticipation. Oh, God. Here comes nausea. What if it stops on him? _ Relax, you can pretend to call Shiro and tell him not to pick up. _ Right. He shifts back into his seat, tilting his head up against the headrest. Keith takes a deep breath to steady himself. It’s going to be fine. _ Don’t you want him to know how you feel? _

He sits forward.

_ Now is not the time to be brave, Keith _ , one voice says. The other, asks _ if not now, when? _

So. Many. Thoughts.

Again, he did not sign up for this. He checks to see if the door was unlocked. Maybe….

He was so lost in his thoughts he doesn’t realize how quiet it got in the car. Hunk and Lance are looking at him. One is looking at him with patient encouragement and the other with barely masked glee. Hunk needs to _ chill _.

“It’s all you, man,” Lance says. His searching eyes leave him a little short of breath. Lance gives him a crooked grin. “Shoot your shot. If you're comfortable.” _No_ _don’t say things like that,_ he thinks somewhat desperately. _I’m impulsive and will do that._

He glances at Hunk with slightly wide eyes. Hunk looks at him with kind, knowing eyes. _You gonna do it? _Keith stares back. _I_ _don’t know. This is not what I expected to happen when I came here_. Hunk’s eyes soften. _It’s going to be okay. Do what you’re comfortable with._

Fuck. _ Fuck_. This wasn’t the way he imagined he would try to tell Lance. He thought maybe he would say it during one of the days Lance comes over to watch _ The Twilight Zone _with Keith. Or, after a study session for their AP Physics class where they eat their weight in tamales that Lance’s mom made for them. Never in the back seat of Lance’s car for a TikTok video with Hunk right there.

He slowly pulls his phone out of his pocket. His fingers twitch as he unlocks it. His heartbeat thuds in his ears. He opens his contacts app and clicks over to favorites. Okay. Just go for it. Lance likes romantic gestures. Maybe he won’t be creeped out about this. _ Shoot your shot. _

You asked for it, Lance.

The silence in the car as he goes through the process is deafening. He bows his head and takes a deep breath. He hits the call button. Keith licks his lips as he swipes to put it on speaker. It’s only then he considers the possibility of Lance’s phone having a dead battery. It begins to ring. He’s not sure whether to be relieved or not. With each ring, Keith is sure a year is taken off his life.

Lance shifts in his seat to pull his phone out of his pocket. “Um, Keith. You’re…” Lance says softly, voice tinged with a hint of confusion. He glances down at his phone as if it to confirm the name. _ Yeah, it’s your buddy, Keith. Not a trick of the light. _ “You’re calling me?”

“Uh, yeah,” Keith says, sliding in his seat just a bit. _ No, sit up straight when you say this, _ says a voice in his head. It sounds like Shiro. He straightens up and lifts his chin, his eyes trained on Lance. _ Just go for it. _“I’m gay.” Not what he intended to blurt out but it’s a step in the right direction.

Silence. “Oh.” Lance’s blinks at him before a small, tentative smile seems to tug at his lips. “Does that mean…” Lance trails off, tipping his head to the side, looking to Keith for confirmation.

From the corner of his eye, Keith sees Hunk sinks into his seat, pulling the collar of his hoodie over his face. He was probably fighting back saying the words himself.

“Yes. I-- yeah.” He averts his eyes, feeling heat seep into his cheeks before forcing himself to lock eyes with Lance. “Have a crush. On you.” What is he a prototype for an A.I. model? _ Why are you talking like that? Keith jams _ his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. It’s official. He needs to be knocked out. He will actually fling himself out of the car and just let someone hit him over the head with a chair. Anything to get out of this situation.

Lance blinks at him. A hushed, “_ oh _” slips out of his mouth.

It’s quiet for only a second before Hunk squeals. He actually squeals. They both turn their heads to look at him. He actually has a hand pressed over his mouth in embarrassment.

“Um. So sorry to interrupt but,” Hunk whispers cuts through the silence. Keith looks over to catch Hunk jutting a thumb over his shoulder to point out the window. Outside. “I’m just gonna go now.”

Keith tenses. He’s just going to leave him? To deal with the consequences of his decision? _ Take me with you _, he tries to communicate with his eyes. Sadly, Hunk is too busy getting his things in order. He grabs his phone from where it’s docked. The video. Right. His failure confession is recorded for all to see. Forget a romantic comedy. His life is on the path of being a K-drama.

“I texted my brother to pick me up like ten minutes ago.”

Of course, he did. He must have known where this was going the second Lance suggested it. Keith glances down to confirm the watch on his wrist. He must have sneakily been messaging while Keith was having a crisis. Lovely.

Hunk glances down at his watch as it flashes with a notification. “Okay, he’s here. Good luck guys!”

Lance says a faint bye. Keith gives him a low wave, head bowed, emotionally exhausted. K-dramas weren’t joking when the climax of the show is the confession. This is draining. Keith needs to lie down. He also wishes the earth would just open up and swallow him. The door shuts and the car is ten times quieter in the car.

A beat later, there’s a tug of his hoodie strings. His stomach flutters.

“Hey.” Lance softly says, a hint of fondness seeping into his voice. “You can’t hide on me now.”

_ Uh, yes, I can. _ “I’m not hiding.” Still, he raises his head, pulling his hood off on the way. He wasn’t sure what he expected to see in Lance’s eyes but the overt affection that was glowing in his eyes was something he wasn’t prepared for. His heart _ flips. _

He leans in closer, raising a brow at Keith. “So, that was pretty bold. I’m impressed.”

Keith clears his throat. “I try.”

“You have a crush on me,” Lance says with a shit-eating grin.

“Yeah.” Keith breathes. “It’s gross.”

Lance tilts his head back and laughs. “Well, you’re not alone.” Lance pulls his hoodie off and Keith watches it fall, taking in Lance’s thick head of brown, wavy hair. “I have an even grosser crush on you. It’s, uh,” Lance says with a self-deprecating laugh, “it’s pretty bad.”

Keith’s brain freezes for a second. Actually, his whole body freezes for a second and he sits there staring unblinkingly at Lance like an idiot. _ He likes me? _

“You do?” He hates how shy and hopeful and hesitant his voice comes off as but Lance responds with a stupid, endearing, goofy smile and he thinks it’s okay.

“Yeah,” Lance ducks his head, and Keith’s heart quickens at the shift in his confidence. “I-- uh, was going to call you. If it came down to it. I––” Lance looks up, licking his lower lip nervously. He’s so cute when he’s shy. He sighs and looks away from Keith for a second. “Stop looking at me like that when I’m trying to tell you something.”

“How am I looking at you?” _Like_ _I want to kiss you? Cause I do. _“Also, continue what you were saying. ”

Lance looks back over and rolls his eyes, murmuring something under his breath. His eyes slide over to the seats next to Keith. “Can I come over there?”

Keith slides down a bit with no hesitation. Lance doesn’t climb in from the back like Keith figured he would. He steps out of the car. The short break without him in the car leaves Keith with a moment to himself to think about what he just did. He figures Lance needs to gather his thoughts too. It’s not every day your friend tells you that they have feelings for you. _And have them like you back_ _ , _Keith thinks, smiling down at the floor for a second. The door opens and Keith glances up as Lance slides into the backseat. His hands brush Keith’s and a wave of electricity travels up and down his arm at the brief touch.

“So,” Lance says. "Hi."

“Hey.”

Lance leans in closer. _ Kiss me. _ “So, uh,” Lance says, glancing at Keith with that boyish, nervous, charming smile Keith rarely sees. “I know I haven’t officially asked you on a date yet but I _ really _ want to kiss you––”

_ Yes _.

Keith pulls him closer by his hoodie, not letting him finish that sentence.

The kiss is delicate and Keith’s breath stutters at the knowledge that the soft lips kissing him were Lance’s. He smells a hint of cherry. His chapstick? Either way, his lips were so _ soft _. His fingers are gently touching Keith’s cheek. Warmth floods throughout Keith’s body at how sweetly Lance cradles his face. Keith’s hand begins to travel up and around Lance’s shoulders. His fingers brush the hair at the nape of Lance’s neck.

The thought of kissing someone always sent Keith in a fit of panic. This though felt good. More than good. Everything felt right. The gentle press of Lance’s chest. The sure weight of Lance’s other hand flexing on Keith’s waist. How safe he felt.

This is what he would have missed out on?

“This is the best early Christmas gift,” Lance says, softly in his ear after they pull apart for a little. Keith can hear the smile in his voice. He leans back to look at Keith directly. He brushes the back of his hand against Keith’s cheek. More electricity. “Just know I’ve been wanting to do that for months.” _ Months? _

“Same.”

Lance hides his face in Keith’s neck for a second but he knows he’s smiling. When he raises his head, Keith can practically count his lashes. He’s so pretty. And he likes _ me_. Keith’s chest begins to flood with warmth at the realization.

“So…” Lance says, tucking a strand of Keith’s hair behind his ear. “Does that mean I can take you to Winter in the Woods next week?” His voice sounds so hopeful and Keith's heart pitter-patters at how Lance never expects anything of him. How he always asks Keith for the green light. How much he cares. “I promise I’ll buy you all the hot chocolate.”

_ Hmm_. The visual of them at Winter in the Woods is so right that Keith can’t help but pull him in closer. “You promise?”

“I promise,” Lance says, lips brushing Keith’s cheeks in a soft kiss. Keith turns to kiss him properly.

“Okay.”

❖

Lance posts the video on his TikTok with Keith’s permission. He gets nearly half a million likes on it. They sort of go viral. They got reposted on Twitter. Keith’s face became a meme for a little bit. The update Lance posts confirming the two of them were dating gets a million likes. His life is a romantic comedy with a hint of K-drama and honestly, if that’s what it took for him to have Lance, he’s not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are really appreciated!! if you like these stories, please consider sharing them on social media and feel free to follow/message me on [tumblr](http:azaraven.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/bluegoodness1)😌


End file.
